You don't always need to win a bet
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the summarized challenge! Albus knew nothing good would come out of that dratted bet between his cousin and his mate. How true was he! Only, it wasn't the same kind of disaster he had imagined! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

**Chapter 1: A normal evening at the Gryffindor comonroom, maybe this wasn't one**

It was a normal evening in the Gryffindor commonroom of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. The birds were chirping, the stream was flowing…Oops! Sorry, wrong scene.

The fire was crackling, and the sound of students talking and laughing was making the room vibrate. There was the intervening sound which sounded suspiciously like a blast and Rose Weasley shut her book in annoyance.

She stood up and proceeded towards the direction of the sound, making sure to avoid tripping over the various books that were scattered on the floor.

"What is going on here? Potion brewing is restricted to the Potions classrooms in the dungeons. If I see one more attempt at blowing up the commonroom, I assure you, you will not be so lucky as to escape with only a weeks' worth of detentions"

She returned to her place on the couch, her irritation persisting, hindering her reading. She closed the book and brought out her homework (which was not due for a fortnight, just though I'd tell you), taking notes from one of the books that had the comforting aura of a warm, soft pillow.

There was a commotion by the portrait hole and two figures appeared, guffawing.

One was Rose's own cousin Albus Potter; with his partner in crime aka her rival, Scorpius Malfoy.

"What are you two doing here? The Slytherin commonroom is seven floors below"

"Ah! My dear cousin! I come to visit you and you wound me with such words! Scorpius, quick! Catch me before I fall"

They made a big ordeal of it, eliciting the attention of the rest of the commonroom.

"Cut the drama. Which one is it?"

"What?"

"Which essay is it you want to copy?"

"Don't flatter yourself so much, Weasley. Albus here wanted to meet his cousins and I was dragged along"

"As if I'd believe you and your pathetic attempt at a lie, Malfoy"

He did not dignify her with a response, instead opting to lounge on the couch she had been occupying before the commotion had disturbed her. Annoyed, she turned to her cousin, who was looking at her with the oh so familiar pleading look.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Don't waste my time, Al. Which essay is it?"

"The Charms one. You know how I suck at it"

"I distinctly remember you telling me the same thing a few days back about the DADA essay. I need it for tomorrow, by the way"

Albus looked sheepishly at his cousin, but it went unnoticed by her since she was busy immersing herself in searching for her Charms essay. While she was so engaged, Scorpius was busy ridiculing the concept of homework and what he called 'obsessive addictive reading disorder'.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from uttering a few choice words about certain blond haired bigheaded Slytherins who thought they were above the natural course of education.

Scorpius, unaware of the internal turmoil taking place within her which was most likely to affect the length of his life, continued commenting on the partiality the system gave to bookworms.

"I mean, homework is something that no student likes to do... well, except that one, but she's a bit of a loony. So, why torture the students with something they'd much rather not do anyway"

Albus finally noticed the death inducing glare Rose was now throwing in the direction of his friend. Deciding his friend's life was worth more than a Charms essay, he stood up to leave.

"Never mind, Rose. I'll just get it later. Let's go, Scor"

"What's the hurry, Al? You seemed quite anxious to meet your cousin here?"

Scorpius made himself quite comfortable on the couch, with no intention of moving anytime soon. He was thoroughly enjoying riling Rose up, and he wasn't one to give up on such entertainment. Al flopped back, knowing the cause was a lost one. He only hoped there would be enough witnesses alive to determine who murdered who.

"Rose appears to have a lot of work to do"

He tired one last time to save the world from the annihilation that was Rose Weasley's wrath.

"That? I'm plenty sure it's not even due this school year"

"Somehow, it's past my comprehension how my homework is any of your business Malfoy"

"I think it's a common cause when the Head Girl is setting a bad example"

He sat up from his position, interested now that he had managed to get a reaction from her.

"We can't have the first years getting all their inspiration from the Head Boy's frolics now, can we?"

"I see nothing wrong with taking a break once in a while"

"Depends on your definition of 'once in a while'" 

"I'd bet _you'd_ never be able to take one"

"Is that a challenge Malfoy?"

"As if I'd waste it over a Weasley"

His face was smug and so…conceited that she had to hold one of her hands with the other to restrain herself from giving his ridiculously handsome face a punch. Scorpius could clearly see that she was incensed enough to accept any sort of challenge.

"What about a bet Weasley? You stay away from a book, essay, whatever kind of academic tool for a whole week"

"Piece of cake. What do I get in return?"

"Your pick. _If_ you win, that is"

"Alright. Let me think"

Afterall, you don't get an open offer from a Malfoy everyday!

"A Christmas dinner" she said decisively.

"That's the best you could come up with? If I'd known you were interested in me taking you to dinner…"

"Not so fast, Malfoy. Not just a Christmas dinner. A Christmas dinner at the Burrow. You should accompany me"

That had him hesitating. A dinner at the Burrow was equal to a lifetime worth of embarrassment. Not that he did not get along with the rest of her clan. But he was sure they'd have a field day if he got caught among them all alone.

"What do I get out of this?"

"I'll be lenient and let you choose Malfoy"

"A date. Just you and me"

"Uh! But since that would never occur, deal"

"Make sure you pick your nicest outfit, Weasley"

He shot before he began dragging a dumbstruck Albus Potter out of the commonroom. Albus waved one last time, glad that the fight had turned away from a mass explosion.

Rose sighed and looked back at her book that was practically begging her to pick it up.

"No cheating Weasley"

That had her straightening up. She was nothing if not honest and sincere.

"I don't cheat, unlike some people I know"

_A few days, just one actually, later:_

One day, twenty hours, eight minutes, forty five seconds…

That's how long I have been resisting my urge to throw the bet in the bin and pick up a delicious book. Yes, I do call books delicious. Make what you can of it.

So you probably can imagine my frustration when the very cause of my agony appeared before me, smirk and stuck-up expression intact.

"How are you faring Weasley? Ready to surrender?"

"I'm doing quite well Malfoy. Fantastic, in fact. Imagining your face when I win the bet. You poor thing. I feel almost sorry for you"

"Seems you have been left without a catalyst"

He sat down beside me, and I immediately moved a step away, in voluntary reaction. His smirk widened.

"So my presence still affects you. Hmm…"

"Just making sure I stay well away from the devil" I assured him complacently, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. His head was bloated enough to suffocate the entire world already.

"Ah…you punch holes in my heart with your words, Weasley"

"I think it's safe to say you have no heart to butcher"

"That might give you points for the best guess Weasley"

"Pity I couldn't care enough about your points"

"How's the patrol timetable coming?"

"What's with all these unconnected questions Malfoy? You'd better be careful or people might think you actually wanted to talk to me"

"I'm sure no one at Hogwarts is that deluded"

"The timetable is coming along just fine. I finished it a few days back and you can have a look at it if you want" I said and rummaged in my book bag for the elusive piece of parchment.

"You sure you didn't do it after you took the bet?"

"I am not a cheat Malfoy"

"Just making sure. Nothing to get so worked up about. Oh! You put us together?"

Seeing him fight a smirk I said in a clipped tone, "You think I'd have resorted to it if I had had any other choice?"

"I could think up a few reasons…"

"And I have no need for hearing your rubbish"

I cast another longing look at the book beside me. It really was torture for me to resist a good book. I heard a chuckle from behind me, and turned around to see the now blatant amusement in his eyes. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when I stopped myself.

Patience was a virtue. It would all be worth the trouble when he'd have to face the Weasley's all alone. I'd never run out of things to torment him with in the future.

"What are you thinking?"

"Your face…"

"Ah! I knew you were just in denial!"

"…when you'd have to face my family at Christmas" I finished with a triumphant grin, seeing the smirk on his face falter. Only for a moment though.

If I hadn't been sitting that close and paying him my attention, I'd not have noticed the expression come and go. Not that I was observing him or anything. I moved a step away from him, as if to prove my point to myself.

"As if I haven't faced them before!"

That was certainly true. We Weasleys had been wary to the point of rudeness when Albus had brought Scorpius to the Potters'. James and Lily had already accepted the strange bond between their brother and the blond but Aunt Ginny had flipped. Uncle Harry on the other hand…

I shook my head at the thought of my incomprehensible uncle. My incomprehensibly compassionate Uncle Harry. He had welcomed Scorpius without any inhibition, seeing it probably as a sign of a truce between the pureblood obsessed wizards and the others, like us.

The end of the war hadn't been the end of Uncle Harry's selflessness. It had become so much a part of him that it had become second nature to him to place what was right before what he liked. He had given _Voldemort_ a last chance, for heaven's sake! Or that's what I had heard from my Mum. And then, Malfoy had opened his mouth and charmed his way into the Potters' life. So much that Aunt Ginny all but considered him family now.

Of course Dad had been the wariest, but he had to please himself with the fact that he atleast didn't have to act all chummy with his life long enemy.

By the time I had pulled myself out of my musings, Sc…Malfoy had resigned to just sitting silently on the couch, watching my expression for any sign that I was back from my thoughts.

"Decided to join the living again?" my irritation at his comment was the foremost in my mind, all thoughts of his friendliness with my family pushed to the backstage.

"Atleast I don't look like a vampire!"

He smirked again at that. Not that he hadn't been smirking before. It was like the difference between seeing through a veil and without it. My annoyance mounted so much that my heart was speeding up, ready for a fight.

"Ah! The albino remark, again! That's getting old, you know?"

"Are you quite done inspecting the patrol schedule? I need to put it up"

"Okay!" he shrugged as he handed me back the piece of parchment, his hands barely brushing against mine as he did so. There was no need for him to do that and a surprising jolt shot across my arm.

"See you at…eight?"

"Sharp"

"I'll be waiting for you"

It wasn't so much the words as the manner in which he said it that made me growl at his retreating form. That infuriating smirk was the last I saw of him before he left me in peace.

A/n:Review!


	2. Of all the times for a truce!

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 2: Of all the times to suggest a truce!

Three days, fourteen hours, thirteen minutes and forty two seconds was remaining. And it was silently killing me. Sitting at the back of the class was against my principle, not taking notes injurious to my mental health and not listening absolute torment. Only three more days, only three days more, only three days more…I chanted in my head as I sat at the Potions classroom waiting for the rest of the class to drift in. I had had to rush from class to class to get a seat near the back so that the professors won't notice my non-note taking. That was the hardest part of it all. Seeing their condescending looks had pushed me almost to the edge and my pride had barely held on. My temper, though, was long gone. But of course, the approaching idiot and his friend and my traitorous cousin didn't know that.

"Decided to grace the best seats, Weasley?" the usual smirk was on his face, as if it was a permanent fixture on him. I wondered if he ever smiled. May be when he looked at his own reflection in the face. I refrained from answering him, resorting to stare at the cauldron before me, counting backwards from ten million.

When I was at Nine million something, his voice interrupted again, though it was much closer this time. "I missed you at patrol yesterday". I shivered involuntarily, repulsed by the proximity. It would have been a gooey thing to say but his voice held the faint tone of his laughing. He knew I had chickened out. He should actually have been relieved. I had skipped patrol simply because I hadn't wanted his blood on my hands. He would have continued but Al, finally deciding to act the protective cousin laid a hand on his shoulder. "Leave her alone, mate". So good of you to notice now, Al.

"Who would help her brew a potion, I wonder" he said, while tapping his chin as if he was deep in thought. I snorted. As if his thoughts could be 'deep'. He noticed this and smirked at me once again. I shuddered to think what was running in that crooked mind of his.

"I'll help" Al interjected, realizing at the same time I did that Scorpius had been about to make my life even more miserable than it already was. "I'm sure the professor won't mind if we have the right reason" he said, obviously peeved with his friend. I wondered if they had had a disagreement.

Scorpius shrugged and sat on the other side of Al, who was sitting beside me. Al turned to me, whispering, "Don't worry so much, Rose. Just wrap your hand with this" He handed me a roll of gauze and I complied, understanding his idea.

"Professor?" Al raised his hand, drawing his attention. "Can I team up with Rose? She has sprained her wrist and Madame Pompfrey asked her to not move it so much" the Professor had now reached the last bench, and he peered down at my hand which was expertly tied with gauze, thanks to my Muggle grandparents' training.

"Sure Mr Potter. Is that why you have not been taking notes too, Miss Weasley?" he asked in a kind tone. I knew he had a soft spot for me. "Yes Professor" I said in a muted tone, feeling bad lying to one of my favorite Professors.

"Take care Miss Weasley" was all he said before returning to the front of the class. I closed my eyes, trying to control the insane tears that had suddenly threatened me. There was no reason for me to cry now. Al had found me a perfectly good reason. Yet, a couple of drops of moisture escaped and I turned away before Al would notice it.

When I looked back, Scorpius was looking at me, his expression indiscernible. He wasn't smirking. He turned away to his cauldron, absently stirring without realizing he hadn't lit the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was lying flat out on the sofa in the heads commonroom, my eyes closed, when the portrait hole opened to admit the only other person apart from me who could enter. This was the first time I was seeing him since yesterday. After that dreaded Potions class, he had disappeared from my view entirely. Not that I objected so much. Even when we were in the same class, he sat with his other friends, avoiding his usual spot beside Al, which made me suspect if he and Al had really had a fight. So, you can imagine my surprise at seeing him willingly enter the commonroom now. He did not seem surprised, so he must have known I was here. Or he must have been looking for me. Which he had no reason to since there was no heads duty pending as far as I remembered. Not that I could do any now anyway. And patrol was four hours away. I closed my eyes again. May be he had come to irritate me further. Hadn't he had enough? But I would not give him the satisfaction of breaking through my temper this time. I would hold my own. After the few tears I had shed yesterday, I had felt infinitely better, and I was in a better, more tolerable mood today.

"Rose…" his voice was filled with uncertainty, and my eyes shot open in surprise. For one, this was the first time he was calling me by my given name. And the other, more disturbing thing was that he had never sounded hesitant ever before. Confident to the point of arrogance, yes. Proud and haughty, check. Infuriating, sure. But never even the least bit diffident.

Either way, I sat up on the couch, and he took a seat on it at the other end, giving me some space, quite different from what he had always done. Now I was really suspicious. Either he was pulling another trick, or he had hit his head on something hard, that had made him go all soft, though I doubted even a hit to his head could achieve that.

"Yes?" I eyed him wearily, looking for any sign that he was pulling a poker face. I saw none. He must have noticed my search, for, he sighed, and it was as if he was feeling really bad about something.

"I'm sorry" he said, and his eyes avoided me, though I was happy for that. It wouldn't do either of us any good to notice the entirely gob-smacked expression on my face. I had righted myself a little before he lifted his head to look at me, his eyes perfectly serious. Looking into them, I couldn't really doubt his sincerity. There was no way anyone could miss the regret in them.

"About that other day. I knew you were tensed enough without me pushing your buttons that way. Al was right. Just because I … we, don't get along, doesn't justify what I did"

I knew he was editing, but I didn't press him. If he didn't want me knowing something, it was better I didn't. What if he was going to bring up my tears? But I did press on the Al issue, which had been confirmed by his words.

"Yeah! We had a real fight. He was really ticked off. You should have seen him holler. I wonder how you didn't hear it all the way to the Gryffindor tower" he grinned, and then sobered up. "He made me see right and wrong. It just took me a day to gather up the courage to apologise. I'm no Gryffindor afterall"

He smiled, an unsure, testing smile, and I smiled back, not really irked with him anymore. I hadn't expected his apology at any cost and I didn't want to make this even more difficult for him when he was trying so hard.

"You needn't be so worried. It was nothing new. You always mock me and I throw it right back at your face" I tried chuckling but the suddenly grave look in his eyes told me he was remembering yesterday's events. "I'm fine really. Except for the not-being-able-to-read-books part but, hey, it'll be worth when I see you get stuck in the middle of my cousins" He was looking at me intently now, and it made me slightly uncomfortable. The way you feel when someone is using Legilimens on you.

"It's bothering you, isn't it?" he asked after a few minutes, and I had to take a moment to recollect the previous conversation.

"A bit. Sort of like you're stranded on an empty island, alone" I admitted. Somehow, it was easier when it was him I was confessing to. May be because he already knew my obsession anyway.

"We can call off the bet, if you want?" he asked, shocking me for the second time that day. I blinked, not really comprehending him. He chuckled, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, before repeating the question.

"And miss the spectacle? No way!" I said, grinning back at him now. He sighed, as if he had been hoping I'd agree. "Cold feet?" I asked, still feeling odd that he seemed so…weird today. It was as if he was trying to act…friendly towards me. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling but it was …odd. There was just no other word for it.

"Not a chance. I just feel bad for your reputation. Going out with a Slytherin" he shook his head disapprovingly, though a smirk was threatening to burst, "The worst of the lot, nonetheless" He smirked at me openly now, clearly enjoying himself.

"Poor Rose" I nodded, smiling now too. It was almost too easy to be normal with him now, something that was bizarre in itself. I tried to not analyse it, appreciating his efforts at civility.

"So, I was thinking, since you are so eager to go on a date with me that you won't call off the bet…" I snorted audibly. Looks like his hope for the unattainable had survived the guilt attack. "…that I could teach you" he continued, dismissing my previous reaction as immature. I was honestly confused now. What was he getting at? The question must have shown on my face for his next words were explanatory.

"Sort of like…If you can't take the cure, immunize, right?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He made it seem like I had a terminal disease. He smiled now too, obviously getting the hint. It amazed me how he could read my mind right from my face sometimes. When he wasn't otherwise engaged in thinking up ways to irk me, that is.

"What I mean is, you seriously don't know how to have a life outside books so I thought, why don't I teach you?" I was close enough to smack him, so I did. It didn't seem to have any effect on him, and he continued, "I mean, I don't understand how you think, and this might be the only chance I get to look into the enigmatic mind of Rose Weasley"

"Funny. I don't see anything 'enigmatic' about me. Just another loony nerd who trips over plain unpolluted air" I said, quoting him. He had said that a few years back in one of those all too frequent scraps we had had. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"You remember that. Worser still, you think that's true? I was just taunting you!" Now that was new. I'd always thought he had been saying the truth. And since I needed someone outside my family to give me a straight opinion on me, I'd taken his, tough as it had been. But of course, he didn't need to know that I valued his judgment so much. That's precisely the kind of thing that would go to his head.

"What do I get out of this?"

"You'll win the bet, obviously. Isn't that sort of what you're hoping for?" I nodded, though the thought of losing, of going on a date with Scorpius, or this side of him, didn't seem that repulsing now. Something was definitely wrong with me. May be this bet was messing up my rationale. I shook my head to clear the thought.

"It's okay, I guess. I'll have to go apologise to Al anyway" Oh! Had he been asking me something? "Scorpius!" He was already near the portrait hole when I called him. He turned, and there was a kind of sad expression on his face that somehow I couldn't stand.

"I was spacing out. I didn't listen, actually…" I didn't know how to explain without making a complete fool of myself. He smiled, he's been doing that so frequently I'm afraid I'm getting used to it, and came back to sit beside me. And the torturous 'training' began.

A couple of hours later:

"Ugh! I'm fed up! I'll never get it!" Rose screamed as she gave up, not for the first time, in the past two hours. "How do you do it?"

"What's so difficult about it?"

"It's a book"

"Yes"

"It's just sitting there"

"Yes"

"It's asking me to read it!"

"That is where you're wrong"

Scorpius sighed, wondering if _any_ amount of practice would get her to understand. May be it was time he found another way than just keeping a book out of her reach. She was reacting like a magnet towards iron. That gave him an idea.

"I have an idea"

"Again? How many of your 'ideas' have we tried in the past hour? Fifty? Hundred? Admit it, there's no way around this"

"I'm sure this'll work. How about we go for a walk?"

"And this will help me how?"

"You'll see"

Rose stood up hesitantly, indecision clear on her face.

"Oh come on! It's not as if I'm asking you to murder someone!"

Rose sighed before she shrugged and stood up, and the two walked out the portrait hole.

They were most probably gonna give half the school's population a heart attack.

A/n: Review! Pretty please!


	3. An Unforgetable Party

Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: I'm so so so sorry for not updating this story earlier. But I promise I'll finish this story within the week. Only two more chapters to go! So, please review!

Chapter 3: An unforgettable party

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"So you guys actually goof around like this. It's no myth or over rating, huh?" Rose wondered as she sat watching one of the Slytherin seventh year boys, whose name she vaguely recalled to be Goth, or something like that. He had been dared to drink ten goblets of firewhiskey and so far was doing fabulously in holding it in.

If it had been a month ago, or even a week, Rose wouldn't have been caught dead at a clandestine Slytherin bash. But of course, as Scorpius had said, what was she going to do otherwise, sit in the commonroom and stare at the wall?

"Glad to know you don't think it a made up story." Scorpius commented dryly even as he egged on the guy. He only had to drink up one more goblet and the crowd was going berserk. Rose ignored Scorpius' remark and focused on the guy instead, cheering along with everyone when he finished his last glass. People dispersed into small groups after the event but Rose stood for a minute staring at the guy who she could clearly see was going to be sick. She took a step forward to go help him but couldn't as a hand grasped her wrist.

"He's gonna be sick, we've gotta help him!" Rose shrieked but Scorpius stayed put. In a few seconds a few people came to the guy and helped him out.

"You don't always need to help out everybody, Rose. That's what people have friends for"

"It's difficult for me, Scor. To see anybody suffer. I kind of…"

"Why? I mean, not that I don't think it a great virtue. You wouldn't have become Head Girl otherwise but, everyone else seems to manage just fine ignoring people in trouble. Why can't you?"

Rose turned from the party before her to look at him. They had moved to stand in a corner of the commonroom. Normally, he'd have been right at the middle of the party with Al, causing trouble. But then, when he had entered the Heads commonroom that day, he actually found Rose trying to organize the room. A perilous task, and one which would no doubt bring out his and Al's ideas for their next few pranks. He had then gone over to distract her and the best way had been to invite her to the party, as his date. Clearly, anyone could see that he had had no choice. But of course, Rose being Rose, it had taken a lot of arguing and coercing on his part to make her agree to come.

And then she had dressed up in that stupid blue dress which he had seen her wear to Victoire's hen night. It had looked good on her then but it looked fabulous on her now. He had then gone on to curse himself when he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her the entire night, or let her go for a moment. He knew with alacrity how the Slytherin male mind worked; hell, he _was_ one and absolutely did not want Rose getting stuck in the middle of such a crowd. Or that was what he had convinced himself was the reason he couldn't seem to move from her side. She didn't seem to mind much either. It brought a smile to Scorpius' face to remember yesterday evening when she had confessed that she liked his company more than she'd thought she would. He had carried a stupid grin on his face until Al had called him out on it.

There were only a few more hours, a day at most until she won that bet of hers but of course, the thing hadn't even occurred to him until Al had asked him about his next plan. He had blinked like a fool then, which, for some unfathomable reason, had amused his friend endlessly. She had been staring at him steadily for this long and seeing his eyes focus on her, blinked as if she was breaking out of a trance herself. Scorpius realized she was trying to avoid the subject.

Rose watched the myriad of expressions play out on his face like the streaming lights of the bash. It was, Rose realized, a party in the truest sense of the word and she wondered for the tenth time that day why Scorpius wasn't in the middle of it all. May be he felt responsible for her or something, since he had been the one who had brought her here. But when she had asked him, he had simply shaken his head and had told her that he didn't want to leave her all alone. Rose chuckled at the rare show of protectiveness, enjoying it while it lasted. Noone had thought to guard her before, because she had never shown that she could be weak, or vulnerable. But he knew, without her even having to look at him, that she appreciated him staying beside her, like her own guardian angel. She began chuckling, but it ended as a sigh when she sensed his eyes move towards the crowd.

"You should be with them, dancing" she placed a hand on his arm, turning his attention to her. Not that she needed to, with how close they were standing. If it had been anywhere else, people might have gotten the wrong idea with their proximity.

"Only if you will dance with me, Red" he replied smirking, using his long forgotten taunt. But it now came out more like an endearment than denigration.

"No way. I dance once every year at the Weasley Christmas bash. I think that's torture enough for me"

"Then you aren't getting rid of me tonight" he replied grinning, and she could sense the overwhelming feeling of comfort that gave her. They stayed like that for a minute, until Al's boisterous voice interrupted their stare off.

"Hey guys! Wow, Scor! You need to be given some kind of award for dragging Rose out here"

"I'll hold you to it, Al. Rose, this is Sienna Glover." Rose greeted the frail looking girl enthusiastically. In all her life at Hogwarts, she had never been able to get to know, or keep the acquaintance of a Slytherin girl. Sure there had been the prefects but their relationship could be called apathetic at best. As the evening progressed, Rose realized that the girl, who appeared arrogant on sight was in reality, just shy and reserved. And Al had this humungous crush on her but tried so hard not to show it, which made for a few laughs. When they finally left, Rose turned to Scorpius with a defined smirk on her face that had him back tracking. He had never seen her eyes this alight, this close. It was like someone had lit her cobalt blue eyes.

"Looks like someone's smitten" she remarked, and it was a moment before he realized that she was referring to Al.

"He's been mooning after her for nearly two years now" Scorpius commented, exasperated.

"He whined a lot?" Rose asked wisely.

"You can't even begin to imagine" Scorpius confessed in a whisper but Rose's expression turned gloomy.

"Yeah, yeah I can't" something seemed to be off with her but Scorpius couldn't place his finger on it. Her eyes were turned resolutely towards the party and he took hold of her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him. She gave him a lifeless smile, one that gave his heart a weird twinge.

"Was this what you were hiding from me back then?" he asked sternly, and one look into his somber eyes told her no amount of beating around the bush could help her.

"Depends on what you think I am hiding from you, Scor. If it's the stupid bet, I can assure you I haven't touched a single piece of parchment for the entire time. But, you know what? This one week was the only time in my life I can remember living, enjoying. It feels great to laugh, not because people expect you to but because you feel like it. Do you know how much that matters to be, Scor? You don't care about how perfect I am, do you? I don't think you even know if I can sing" she was almost smiling now, and Scorpius could hardly keep up with her rapidly shifting emotions.

"I do know you sing, Rose. I've heard your voice. Once" he admitted sheepishly and was delighted to see Rose blush. Anything other than that grief.

"When? But I only ever sing in the dormitories…"

"Al recorded your voice when you once sang at the Burrow. He played it to me one day in that muggle contraption he carries around"

"Oh, oh, okay!" he almost laughed out at the tense expression on her face.

"You have such a soft voice, Rose. I never would have imagined you having such a soothing pitch, like a lullaby." It felt next to normal to slide his arms around her waist to gather her close. She didn't swat him away, resting her head on his shoulder as her arms snaked around his neck. It felt perfect, natural, like home.

"You mean I put you to sleep" she tried to sound condescending but it ended up being child like and he chuckled.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. Would you sing for me, just once?" she looked up at him with surprise etched over her face. But there was this incredible warmth in her eyes that blanked everything out. Her voice too was soft when she replied.

"Noone's ever asked me to before"

"I am now. Will you? Nobody will ever hear you here over the blaring music" his eyes were almost puppy doggish and she couldn't help but give in. She slowly sung a song she had once heard her grandmother sing. It was sweet, melancholic but ended on a note of such poignancy that the two of them remained silent for a few minutes.

Rose just stared at him wordlessly. She did not need his words to tell her how he felt. His scorching eyes told all. But a totally different emotion was boiling inside Scorpius; fear. They say that man fears only three things from birth; the dark, falling, and death. He felt that this should be added to that list, this expression on her face that was pulling strings within him. But he did not know how to define it, and did not know if he wanted to.

It would have been the most natural thing to lean in and close the minuscule gap between them, but he hesitated. Their family, their parents, their enmity and most of all, his friendship with her cousin, all stretched before him like a vast expanse, keeping her eons apart from him. The physical closeness could do nothing to curb the emotional and Scorpius found himself in the middle of a turmoil he knew there was no solution to. Trying to dispel the charged moment, for he knew not what stupid thing he'd do if he kept looking at her too deep eyes, he whispered.

"It was beautiful, Rose. Breath taking." She smiled a relieved smile and Scorpius wondered if she had been thinking of the same things he had.

"Thanks, Scorpius" her face was an odd mixture of delight and disappointment though it all dwindled behind the permanent wall of happiness that seemed to dominate her face.

"It's getting close to curfew. May be we should leave" he suggested quickly and Rose smirked.

"You mean you don't want me here berating you when you get drunk" an all knowing expression spread over her face but Scorpius shook his head.

"I never get drunk. Even so, I'm not in the mood for a drink today. You ready to go? You can't find Al among the crowd" Rose complied with him and he kept a firm grip on her wrist as he wound around the mob towards the entrance.

They reached the Heads commonroom in silence and the mermaid in the portrait swung aside with a smile to let them in. Rose immediately turned to go to her dorms but Socrpius, on a sudden foolish instinct, kept his hold on her wrist. She turned around with a quizzical expression on her face but her eyes widened when he drew her close.

Scorpius brought his hand to her cheek to caress it and before she could even comprehend what he was doing, he leaned down to kiss her cheek before muttering, "Good Night, Rose"

"Good Night, Scor" she was a little light headed as she walked up the steps to the dorms, leaving behind a stupidly grinning Scorpius.

A/n: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not JK…

Chapter 4: What an obliviate couldn't erase

"What a bloody dull lesson! One more minute in there and I'd have been suffocated by boredom" Al commented as they came out of History of Magic, which was their last lesson that day.

"You're more likely to strangle Professor Binns" Scorpius commented absently as he walked with his best mate. Not that said best mate did not notice that he was out of it. That he had been out of it for approaching a week now.

"What do you think, Scor?" Scorpius turned his less than attentive eyes to the crowd and replied with "Yeah, I think that's a good idea"

"So, when are you doing to do it?"

"Huh? Do what?" Scorpius blinked confusedly at him and if it hadn't been this pathetic, Albus would have laughed. As it was, he only let out a sigh before dragging his deranged, atleast temporarily, friend into an empty classroom.

"Marry the Giant Squid. When are you going to propose?" Albus replied sarcastically, leaning on the closed door so that noone would interrupt what he considered the most serious talk he was ever going to give.

"Why would I do that?" Scorpius was finally resurfacing from his non existence and Al grinned.

"Because Scor, you need to make sure you have someone willing to put up with your moping and whining. Frankly, it's tiring me out and there's no way in hell Rose would ever agree to go with you to the Christmas party if you're like this, much less be your girlfriend. Even if it was because she won the bet"

"Rose?" was all he asked before turning to stare out the single window that was at the top of the room, very much near the ceiling. Albus thought Scorpius was going to break his neck if he kept staring up at it any longer, which would technically save him from having to strangle the guy himself.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Listen to you! 'Rose?' What's gotten into you lately? You never pay attention to anything anymore, you don't irk Rose by answering every single question before her, you won't come along with me to prank anyone, Merlin, you don't even do your Head duties anymore! What's gotten into you Scor?"

"Nothing, it's nothing big. I just have things…to think about. And sort, and…and forget. Hey do you think your cousin would agree to not having me as her date?"

"Is that what's bothering you? But I thought you guys were getting along, sort of. You even seemed to be…liking each other. As much as it goes against my cousinly duties to say so, I was kinda glad that I wouldn't have to be the middleman any longer. Are you still hung up on losing to her? I know for a fact that you aren't _that_ sore a loser"

"Lose? Oh, the bet. No, no it doesn't bother me, much. It's no different from any other Weasley bash I've attended before. I've been to too many to be flustered"

"Then tell me Scor. Tell me why you did not want to go? Did something go wrong?"

"No, no it didn't. Nothing went _wrong_. I would have _liked_ it if things had gone wrong. They just had to be bloody perfect. Rose Weasley! I mean, I go and fall for Rose fricking Weasley! I don't even like her, for heavens' sake! She is my nemesis. She irritates me to hell, how could I like her? She isn't even that good to look at! And we're supposed to be fighting not dating! We _are_ supposed to be enemies, right Al?" Scorpius ended with a plea in his eyes and Al understood what had been bothering him all this time.

"I dunno, Scor. Whatever you said sounded more like you were angry with yourself for liking her than with her for annoying you" Al shrugged off handedly.

"But you aren't furious?" Scor looked at him disbelievingly, as if he was seeing a Centaur rather than his friend stood before him.

"I'll work up to it sometime, I guess. But for now, no. I'm just glad you told me atleast one thing that has been bothering you" Al replied knowingly. If he knew Scorpius at all, which he did unfortunately well, his reaction wasn't the only thing that would have been plaguing him.

"It's just…our families. What if…no, there are no what ifs. They surely won't approve of us going out. My Dad would rather burn in hell rather than letting me date her. I don't even want to imagine Mr Weasley's face…Why am I talking as if anything is going to come out of it anyway? Rose can barely tolerate me. She'll never like me, not in a thousand years. I think she'll laugh in my face. You know what Al, that is the one thing that terrifies me more than anything else. What if she…" Scorpius' rant was cut off by Albus' laughter. Scorpius' expression clouded with hurt as he saw his friend guffaw.

"I don't see what's so funny, Al"

"Of all…the things…you…" he took a moment to steady himself and come sit beside him on the desk, before his solemn eyes turned to Scorpius' narrowed ones. Seeing them, Albus' amusement deepened. He really had no clue. His brilliant, cunning to the point of evil friend had absolutely no idea when it came to girls. Or just one in particular.

"As I was trying to say before, of all the things you could be worried about, this was the funniest one. And the most improbable. Violating every Weasley code of honor, I'll tell you this, but if you ever hurt her,…but that's for later. I honestly don't think she'll laugh in your face or something to that effect. I mean, I have known her for almost as long as I have known myself and I have never seen her this carefree. I mean, people always expected her to be the studious, rule abiding daughter of Hermione Granger. And she was all that, but of course she had her own likes and dislikes that noone paid attention to. That's why I think she likes you, Scor. You don't care about all the things others worry about. You taught her to be a person rather than a wish fulfilling machine and she's thankful to you for that…"

"Thankful? Yeah, right. She won't even look at me. It's been almost a week since I've seen her face at all, Al. What do you gather from that?"

"And it's been almost an entire week since I have seen her smile. What do _you_ gather from _that_? Frankly Scor, I'm tired of all this dancing around you two seem to be fond of doing. You guys had a bet going on, which you helped her win. Somewhere along the way, you stopped squabbling. So why can't you just accept that and move on?"

"Move on?"

"Okay, I tried to ward you off her. You can't blame me for that" he shrugged again and slumped his shoulders in pretend defeat.

"You're confusing me, Al" Scorpius' voice was genuinely annoyed but Albus smirked.

"I confuse myself sometimes" seeing Scorpius' aggravated expression, he gave up trying to fool around.

"But I will tell you this. I think you're being unnaturally stubborn and chicken"

"Stubborn? I'm _not_ stubborn. And I'm not even going to reply to the next insult"

"It wasn't an insult Scor. But it is good that she'd every bit as stubborn as you or she'd have given up hope by now"

"Given up? I don't think there's anything to give up"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, believe in yourself Scor. What's the worst that could happen? She'd say no? Atleast you'd have tried!'

"And how do you think I can face her after that?"

"Just the way you faced her after she blew up your cauldron in third year spraying you with the half brewed anti ageing potion" Albus stated, grinning. It was just one of the many times he had enjoyed watching them prank each other. A fun lover at heart, he had been witness to more than a few of their infamous prank wars. But of course, Rose was always a tad bit more careful and subtler than Scorpius' flamboyant ways.

"You didn't have to bring that up" Scorpius' cheeks flushed in a rare show of embarrassment but Al wasn't letting it go that easily.

"Yes I had to. And who do you think brewed you the reverse potion? She got back at you for your prank but she couldn't let you suffer like that"

"And that, in some twisted sense of reasoning, means she likes me, right?"

"Yup. But remember, Rose isn't as patient as she seems and when she's incensed, she tends to do stupid things to hurt the offender"

"Don't I know that?"

"You'd be foolish not to. You've been on the receiving end far too many times" both Albus and Scorpius jumped down from their positions on the desk. Albus was only wary while Scorpius had slipped down into full out panic mode. It did not show on his face but Rose knew to read from his eyes.

"I _think_ I have homework to do" Al commented to noone in particular and almost raced out of the room, much to the amusement of the two left behind.

"And you… weren't you confessing to Al that you had something to tell me? Or was it ask?" she raised an eyebrow, a trick she had learnt from him as she leaned on the doorframe.

"How much did you hear?" he asked anxiously as she gave up her position by the door and walked towards him.

"Enough" she replied evasively, jumping lightly to sit on the desk beside him.

"And you aren't going to hex me into oblivion?"

"I'll get to it later. Forgot my wand behind at the classroom. I come back to get it and what do I find? You pouring your guts out to perhaps the most precarious person on the planet. I thought you had a bit of self preservation in you" she shook her head and sighed dramatically.

"He is my friend"

"He's also my cousin. And that will come before anything else. Now I can't guarantee you your safety when you come to the Burrow" she was smiling, and Scorpius considered it a good sign.

"You still want to take me along? Even after…" he waved his hands, not knowing how to express himself.

"Scorpius…" her eyes were deep and expressive, and Scorpius felt as if he understood something before they clouded over with mirth.

"I wouldn't miss the entertainment for the world" she laughed it off and Scorpius swore he could feel a weight lift off his heart.

"Now I'm afraid. If you aren't going to save me…"

"Of course I won't. It would be much too funny to watch you squirm for once without worrying about how you'll strike back"

"So you're throwing me to the sharks?" even he was smiling now and Rose was grinning almost like a Cheshire cat, with that all too familiar glint in her eyes that he had been a bit too caught up in.

"I dunno. May be I wouldn't" she offered innocently but before he could retort, "but it's going to be difficult"

"May be I could convince you?" he knew he was turning snarky but that was just how he knew to behave around her. Her eyes flitted down to his lips before she shook her head slightly, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Scorpius…. somehow, I don't think a kiss is going to make this one better" even as she said that her pulse began jogging. Her eyes closed of their own accord as his lips came down on hers in a flash of heat and passion. Of course there were the fireworks, she'd have laughed out if there hadn't been but that wasn't what surprised her. His lips were unbearably soft on her and so very tender; something she had never imagined. But it only made him that much more endearing to her and she leaned back… only to find that that wasn't the best thing to do while snogging on a table as they toppled down to the floor.

"Ow!" he had cushioned her fall and she couldn't help but giggle.

"That's what you get for trying to coerce me" she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her firmly in place.

"So we're going to end up on the floor everytime I try that? Doesn't sound like too bad a deal"

"Don't get used to it. I might just hex you the next time" she replied grumpily but she couldn't seem to pull her face expression to h\match her tone.

"You surely won't hex your boyfriend?"

"I don't remember ever agreeing to that" she looked down at him thoughtfully as she stood up. It was almost comical watching his face go into shock and doubt once more and she laughed.

"It's just too easy to rile you up, Scor. Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend" her arms snaked around his neck as her forehead came to rest on his. He pecked her lips once, the stupid grin she had seen on his face a week before resurfacing.

"We should go"

"Should we? Can't we just let someone find us?" her eyes glinted with mischief as she smirked at him.

"On second thoughts, that sounds like a fantastic idea" he chuckled before leaning down to catch her lips in a kiss.

A/n: A quick update as promised. The next chapter is going to be kind of the epilogue which will be up ASAP. Hope I don't mess that one up as much as I did with this one.

Reviews fuel my typing!


	5. The Dreadfully Sappy Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the last time, I'm not JK…

A/n: This chapter was also written for Professor Flitwick's prompt of the day library – January 9th - **"Why didn't you tell me that to start with?"**

Chapter 5: The dreadfully sappy epilogue

"Scorp! Rose is here" his mother's voice floated up the banister to his room on the second floor, which he was thankful for for once. He adjusted his tee shirt in an attempt to smooth down the invisible wrinkles on them. No matter what he tired, he couldn't seem to make the Hippogryffs stampeding in his stomach settle. There was really no reason for him to get all anxious, he told himself, it was just like every other Weasley Christmas bash he had ever attended. And the family actually liked him fairly well too.

But this was the first time he was attending as anybody other than Al's friend. More precisely, as Rose's _boyfriend_. The fact thrilled him and frightened him all at once. Not that being in a relationship with Rose was anything to be feared. It was the best thing ever, but he knew her family unfortunately well and if the howlers he had received during the first week were anything to go by, he was doomed.

"Scorpius!" his mother's impatient tone broke his frenzied reverie and he took a deep breath that was supposed to comfort him, but only succeeded in making him sneeze. He wasn't superstitious by nature, but Scorpius suddenly felt his legs turn into lead. Stop thinking about it, he chanted repeatedly as he walked down the steps quickly, lest he run and hide in the safety of his room.

The two women in the room spared him a glance before they began talking about something he couldn't hear because of the buzzing in his ears. Only Draco, standing to the side of the room, paid him any mind and even that was only to give him a nod of approval before he immersed himself in the Prophet.

"Aren't we running late?" he interrupted their talk rather bravely, and Rose turned to him, grinning.

"You look positively nauseated, I thought I'd give you time to settle" she replied matter of factly standing up anyway.

"Let's go, Scor" she took a hold of his hand, literally dragging him through the distance between the drawing room and the front door.

"Come by as often as you can, Rose. Don't be a stranger" Astoria greeted warmly as she saw them off at the door. Draco didn't even bother, which irritated Scorpius. Didn't he want to see his son, his sole heir, one last time?

"Of course Astoria" already on first name basis, were they? Savvy.

"Grab my hand firmly Scor and don't let go" Rose warned as she turned to apparate. Not that he wasn't already gripping onto her for dear life. But barely had they apparated when he let go of her, momentarily stumbling. They weren't standing in front of the Burrow as he had expected. Instead, they were now standing at the entrance to the newest restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"What…But…" he looked questioningly at her but she only smiled, indicating that he should enter the place. He did after a moment's hesitation, and was immediately attended to by a waitress who seated them at a booth by the window. Scorpius didn't notice anything much about her but Rose's furious muttering caught his attention.

"Are you trying to complement me or something?" she laughed before they were faced with the waitress again. It was a few minutes before they were alone enough for her to comment.

"The waitress. Didn't you notice?" her tone was incredulous but he shook his head. He was still too shocked by the sudden change of location and was expecting armed Weasleys to pour out from the corners of the room at any second. And no, he wasn't even joking.

"What about her?" Rose shook her head in exasperation but he thought he saw a hint of pleasure in her eyes.

"She was ogling you the whole time" she stated it as if she was describing something disgusting, and the comment drew him out of his trance. His sarcasm wasn't far behind.

"Jealous?" even through the dimming lights; he could see her eyes narrow threateningly.

"Yes. I don't share" she stated with a note of finality that had him laughing.

"I don't understand what's so damn funny about all this" she stated, her annoyance apparent on her face.

"If you're going to act this possessive everytime we go out,…"

"I am that selfish, now get over it." she was flustered but when the waitress came back with their orders, managed to act complacent enough. Scorpius tried to act as aloof as possible, lest he trigger her wrath.

"Why are we here, by the way? Not that I don't appreciate the chance to avoid meeting your family, but that was what we had agreed, right?"

"Contrary to what your arrogant mind is telling you, I am not doing this for some alone time with you. The party was cancelled because there was some repair at the Burrow and Grandma Molly refused to change the location. She feels that once we start it this year, we might continue and she wouldn't get to see her grandchildren at all." She explained, making sweeping gestures with her spoon.

"Why didn't you tell me that to start with? Would have avoided me all this anxiety!" a minute passed in silence.

"So there is no party?" he asked, relieved immeasurably. He might postpone his untimely death yet.

"Not so soon, Mister. There is going to be an unofficio party at Godric's Hollow since Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny generally spend Christmas nights at our house. But it'll be just the cousins, friends and my bro so it should be small enough" he knew that by small enough she meant a minimum of fifty.

"Sienna will be there?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Al. it's supposed to be a surprise" she warned, her eyes flashing red from the lights.

"Fair enough. Pay back for letting me sulk and brood" he replied, satisfied. Now that the looming threat of facing her parents had passed, he could actually breathe and look around to appreciate her effort.

"I didn't know they had music here?" he seemed genuinely amazed, pleasantly surprising her. She had thought he'd know.

"Just thought I'd make up for that day when you refused to leave my side" her smile showed him that she was glad he had done so, but the thought behind it shook him, though not for the first time. Over the time he had known her, she had done more than a few things that had completely thrown him. Like this one. He understood the thought behind it. Rose primarily was the kind of person who wished to keep everybody happy. She was slightly adamant about the way she went about showing it but once you got passed that, she was genuinely the most caring person he had seen.

"You don't like it?" she was just too adorable when she acted all insecure like that.

"Silly, of course I do. Let's dance" he drew her to the middle of the floor, and soon they were lost in their own world, forgetting that other people even existed. It was just too easy to get lost in her eyes, the unfathomable depth of them. The glow in them was blinding, her happiness apparent for anyone to see. He couldn't help but wonder if he could be arrogant enough to think that he made her feel so. The thought was empowering and brought a smirk to his face. She raised an eyebrow but he just shook his head. She'd probably whack him on the head if he told her. He hadn't realized how much time had passed until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to look into the amused yet harried face of his best mate.

"You might like her a lot, but that's my cousin you're making goo goo eyes at and I might have to hex you into oblivion if you don't stop that at once. Everyone's waiting" with that stimulating warning, he turned back and headed out of the restaurant, leaving them alone. That was when he noticed the host of ginger haired people looking interestedly, or in some cases murderously, at him.

"Sorry, I told _one_ of them to come get us. I never thought…" her explanation was cut off as he kissed her, in plain sight of the rest of her family. He could sense her shock through her lips and withdrew with a smirk on his face.

"You don't seem tense anymore?" she accused but he only laughed at her expression. She could be so cute at times.

"As long as you're with me, I'll manage" he draped a hand around her shoulder and together, they went out to face her family; together.

A/n: Done! I mean, I never thought I'd EVER get to the point of finishing it but, wow! If you liked this story, which in all likelihood is impossible, do leave a review. Afterall, this is the last chance you get to tell me how crappy a writer I am!

See ya!


End file.
